Never Let Me Go
by Queen mmora2012
Summary: What I want Blair to do in the finale, mostly because I love this song.


Hey, So I wrote this before tonights episode but didn't get a chance to post it. I have been obsessed with this song since I first heard it, and this kept going through my head. This is how I feel the finale should go in terms of Dan and Blair.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

There are moments in life that define you, drive you, and inspire you. Then there are moments that change you forever. I have had many experiences in my young life, though only three come to mind in creating where I am today. This moment.

It all started with a kiss, experimental, but life changing. Having these feelings for a boy I used to loath. Falling for a boy from Brooklyn, my best friends ex, was not part of my plan. These feelings just toke over me. Unwilling to deal with the truth I ran to Chuck, then to a handsome prince. In effect leading me down a rabbit hole of fairy tales and lost dreams, which quickly turned into a nightmare.

The second was a play. Confronted by beautiful words written about me I finally learned the truth. I could no longer hide, no longer pretend, and a large part of me didn't want to anymore. I was loved, for exactly what I am. Finally embracing my feelings allowed me the greatest, most loving relationship I have ever known.

Then there was this:

Chuck: "Blair, I love you, marry me." Blair Waldorf stood on the roof of the Empire staring at Chuck Bass, down on one knee. Completely shocked, no words could form. "I will do whatever I need to in order to make you happy. You are the only person I want."

**Looking up from underneath**  
**Fractured moonlight on the sea**  
**Reflections still look the same to me**  
**As before I went under**

Want….Want. Funny how time could change so much. Not too long ago Blair would have rejoiced at the thought of being Chuck Bass' wife, at him saying these exact words. A time when she thought their love was fierce, one that would last forever. They have been through so much together. She sometimes felt like it was expected they end up together.

Now her only thought was how the wrong person was asking her this question. The person she wanted wasn't standing before her. So what was she doing here?

**And it's peaceful in the deep**  
**Cathedral where you cannot breathe**  
**No need to pray no need to speak**  
**Now I am under all**

Blair: Chuck…I… I can't, I… (Then Blair's phone buzzed) She pulled out her phone, grateful for a distraction to gather her thoughts. What she saw on the screen made her chest tighten, her breath hitch. A photo of Dan on Gossip Girl at the JFK airport, without her.

**And it's breaking over me**  
**A thousand miles down to the sea**

Dan was on his way to Rome, alone! All because she made him think he was second to Chuck. That couldn't be further from the truth. Blair could feel her breathing quicken. She could barely hold the phone, her mind racing. Chuck was staring at her waiting for a reply. She didn't have time. Dan couldn't leave like this. Why did it take Chuck Bass proposing to her in order to realize Dan is the only one she would ever want?

**Found the place to rest my head**

Dan had become her everything. Helping her to rebuild herself and loving her every step of the way. Caring for her deeper then anyone she'd ever known. As she stared at the photo she was transported into memories of Dan. All laughs, the smiles, the fights, the late night banter, all the love.

" I'll be there for whatever you need"

" You still have me"

" It's not awful, it's you"

"We're a team"

All she could see was his smile, it made her heart leap. How could she live without that smile? How could she live without that giant heart, so full of passion, passion for her.

**Never let me go**

" I love you." Dan's words, she hadn't reciprocated, rang in her ear like a gong. Echoing to a volume that could not be ignored. She knew what she had to do. This was her moment.

**Never let me go**

She looked at Chuck who was still waiting patiently on his knee, and left him with three words. " I'm sorry. No", and turned bolting for the door.

**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me**  
**And all this devotion was rushing out of me**

Blair ran down the stairs as fast as humanly possible in Jimmy Chu heels. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt like the air was slowly being sucked from the stairwell. She knew this was more then just catching him before he left, this was pivotal. This was her, embracing her future. Knowing without a doubt that Dan was the person she wanted to be in it. This was her giving her whole heart and soul to Dan with nothing to hold her back. This was her giving it all.

**In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me**  
**But the arms of the ocean delivered me**

Blair ran outside, trying to flag a cab. They all seemed to speed by her, and her driver would take to long to get to the airport. This only left her with one choice. The only way she would make it to the airport before Dan boarded his plane. She silently wished this alone could prove her love, but she had to make it.

**Though the pressure's hard to take**  
**It's the only way I can escape**  
**It seems a heavy choice to make**

She toke a deep breath and held her pride, walking down the staircase. She entered the subway! The filthy tunnels underneath New York she vowed to never enter. Though here she is, taking the subway, for Dan.

**And now I am under all**

Looking at the map to find the train that would get her to JFK the fastest. Closing her eyes to board, and unwilling to touch anything her thoughts returned to Dan. What would she do if she arrived to late? Just the thought brought fresh tears.

Losing Dan was not an option. He had to know the depths of her feelings before he ventured off. Though they have been dating for months Blair hadn't done a great job of expressing her love. She became so accustomed to him taking care of her that it was easy to forget he needed to be taken care of as well. She was relishing in his affection so much that she barely initiated it. In effect it appeared as though she didn't feel a deeply as Dan. Truth was she felt so deeply it scared her a bit, until now.

**And it's breaking over me**  
**A thousand miles down to the sea**  
**Found the place to rest my head**

Blair got off her exist and began to run through the airport, down the steps, and to the flight board. Scanning through the board to find Dan's terminal. Once she found it, she ran to get a boarding pass, and entered the terminal.

**Never let me go**  
**Never let me go**

She had to wait in line to be checked, but she didn't have time. Her heart pounding as the seconds rolled by, getting closer to Dan's take off.

So she threw the contents of her purse in a bin. Grabbed her phone and I.D., toke off her shoes and ran through barefoot, cutting everyone in line.

**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me**  
**And all this devotion was rushing out of me**

So there was Blair Waldorf running barefoot through JFK, heart on her sleeve. Running towards Dan Humphrey.

**In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me**  
**But the arms of the ocean delivered me**

She was running so fast she almost passed his gate. She scanned the area for any sign of him. Her heart racing, the tears pouring down her eyes were making it impossible to see. She saw no sign of him. She spun around, grabbing her head in hands in her. He wasn't there! He left already! She was too late.

**And it's over**  
**And I'm going under**  
**But I'm not giving up**  
**I'm just giving in**

Her heart ached in her chest; her throat swelling as if she'd had an allergic reaction. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like she was having some sort of attack.

Biting her lips to stop the sobs from escaping. How could she let him just slip though her fingers? He was the one. She felt it in her bones, which made her body shake more as the realization hit her.

**I'm slipping underneath**  
**So cold and so sweet**

Then as she lifted her head, she spotted dark curly hair scribbling on a notepad in the back corner.

**And the arms of the ocean**

Blair toke one step closer as her breath hitched. There was Dan, furiously scribbling some anecdote, most likely about his current predicament.

She wondered if this time he would refrain from painting her the villain since he believed she stomped his heart. Her heart was so full, relief flooded her entire being, and she could only saw one word.

" Dan"

**So sweet and so cold**

Dan eyes flew up at his name, and that when their eyes met. Surprise flooded his features at seeing her there. Blair could only smile at him in relief.

He slowly put his pad down and rose from the chair, never breaking their glaze, so full of emotion, so full of love.

**And all this devotion I never knew at all**  
**In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released**  
**But the arms of the ocean delivered me**

Blair couldn't take it anymore and ran towards Dan. Ran towards him until their bodies crushed together and he scooped her up in his arms. His arms tight around the small of her back, strong and steady. They felt like home, like she could stay there forever. He spun her around and as he slowly guided her feet to the ground, their eyes locked. Blair arms around his neck.

Blair leaned her head up and crushed her lips into Dan's, hungry and determined to show him the passion she held for him. Dan's parted as soon as he felt her lips. Blair gripped Dan's shoulders in an effort to push their bodies closer together. Their noses grazing, Dan taking hold of her upper arm, and sliding his hand along it to once again fall on her back. Then Blair turned her head to gain better access, pushing her tongue in his. They were practically breathing each other's air.

**Never let me go**  
**Never let me go**  
**Deliver me**

Their kissing continued as she sighed into him. Finally able to acknowledge that no one could make her feel the way Dan did. She moaned into his mouth and crushed her lips even further into his. Tears were running down her eyes at her absolute happiness.

**Never let me go**  
**Never let me go**  
**Deliver me**

As they finally pulled away for breath, all they could do is smile blissfully at each other. Blair's heart melting as his adoring face, knowing it was directed at her. She hadn't lost him. His gently wiped the tears on her cheeks, kissing both as he did. All she could do was smile, and sigh happily.

**Never let me go**  
**Never let me go**  
**Deliver me**

Dan smiled, practically whispering, " I didn't expect you to be here. I didn't think you wanted me anymore. "

Blair looked into his penetrating eyes, her heart breaking to know she caused that insecurity in him. " I had to come. I needed you to see that… you're the only one I will ever want. Dan, I love you…and I'm never letting you go."

**Never let me go**  
**Never let me go**

Dan smile shone brighter then anything she had ever seen. He was glowing. He gabbed the back of her head and crushed their lips for another passionate kiss. Smiling in the celebration of their love. The moment that they both knew for certain that all they would ever need was each other

**And it's over**  
**And I'm going under**  
**But I'm not giving up**  
**I'm just giving in**

So somehow through all of the pain and fighting, dirt, scandal, and hardship that the UES and New York brought Dan and Blair found each other. The Upper  
East Side Queen fell for a boy in Brooklyn who ended up being her prince in disguise. Showing her a depth of love so pure and powerful that it toke her this long to embrace it. Now that she has, there is no way she will ever give it up. No matter what obstacles may stand in their way, this love is forever. This she knows for certain. The moment Chuck Bass proposed, the face that came to mind was Dan Humphrey.

**I'm slipping underneath**  
**So cold and so sweet**


End file.
